The term in-ear device includes active as well as passive devices in which all or at least a portion of the device is inserted into the ear canal of the user. The devices may include means for generation, amplification or suppression of sound. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,754,357 and 6,339,648 (both of which are herein incorporated in their entirety) in which a rigid or semi-rigid central core component is provided with an expandable sheath over the innermost portion of the device.
In order to ensure a proper inflation of the expandable sheath, a settable compound delivery system or apparatus, as described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/923,696 and Ser. No. 12/923,698 filed on Oct. 5, 2010 (both of which are herein incorporated in their entirety), along with an inner portion of an in-ear device as described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/923,697 filed on Oct. 5, 2010 (which is also herein incorporated in its entirety), is best suited for use by the user himself/herself. Nonetheless, to this end, a support device is required for the user's self-customization of the in-ear devices.
In areas of application in the industry, it is important to obtain proper fitment for achieving consistent results in both hearing aid, hearing protection applications, and dedicated sound transmission devices, without the involvement of a trained technician.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved head-mounted support device for carrying a settable compound delivery system for an inflatable in-ear device.